1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incendiary projectile, particularly an armor-piercing incendiary projectile, including an incendiary composition which is constituted of a metal powder or a metal power admixture as a reducing agent and of an inorganic oxidizing agent, wherein these compositions are converted into a solid form through the intermediary of a binding agent.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An incendiary projectile is presently known from German Petty Patent No. 74 39 412 wherein there is employed that type of incendiary composition. The foregoing pertains to a large-calibered projectile which is to be utilized for the establishment of area or surface conflagrations. In accordance with the particular task set, the incendiary composition should be constituted in its composition so as to afford the longest possible burning period. For the igniting thereof there is required a special ignition charge so that, in conjunction with the sought-after characteristic burning relationship, this composition will impart a relatively high reaction inertia to the incendiary composition. As a consequence, its use is restricted to large-calibered incendiary projectiles, as well as to incendiary bombs.
It has also been heretofore proposed that for the purpose of the utilization of such incendiary compositions of energy carrying agents and oxidants, particularly those which are based on thermite, that there also be provided an additive in armor-piercing projectiles which will increase the intensity of the reaction, for instance cerium-iron, and to include especially rapidly and intensively reacting ignition charges. However, the employment of that type of incendiary composition generates problems based on a number of reasons. Thus, on the other hand, the above-mentioned additives are relatively expensive and, on the other hand, the required ignition charges of the above-mentioned type necessitate the application of additional precautionary measures during processing which, in the final analysis, is also a cost-increasing factor.
In contrast therewith, the more inexpensively produced incendiary charges which are based on phosphorus, for instance a known incendiary composition which is employed in incendiary projectiles contains 75% red phosphorus and 25% magnesium, thus possess the advantage that they do not require a separate ignition charge, nevertheless they evidence significant disadvantages with regard to their safety during processing and handling. Besides the danger of a development of noxious fumes and the possible spontaneous combustion when contacted by air, for incendiary projectiles having high initial or discharge velocities there exists the danger of a premature combustion during flight. Further, for the development of their effectiveness, it is necessary to have the presence of atmospheric oxygen.